A MidSummer's Night Cream
by softballace
Summary: This is my version of the epilouge of Deathly Hallows with a few changes from the throughout the book. Harry goes to spend the entire summer with Hermione. Hermione has plans of not so innocent matters. SMUT ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

A Mid-Summer's Night Cream

"Harry come stay with me this summer please, please, please…" Hermione begged me.

"Oh alright but you know Dumbledore's rule I have to go to the Dursley's first." I replied.

"Oh alright! How about you come over in about a week we can come and pick you up. Right, mum? Right, Dad?

Three more days and I will be spending the rest of the summer with the girl of my dreams. Wait, she is only my friend and I can't be having thoughts about her like this. Why does she want me to come there? Did she ask Ron and Ginny? I don't think she did that might mean she likes me more than I thought she did. So now what do I do? I am still going to go there I guess I can ask her about it. Man, is that the time already? I can think about this… yawn… more in the morning…

Harry is coming to stay with me… I can't believe it. It is going to be so much fun. But, I still need to figure out if he likes me like I like him. Well, it will defiantly take a while. Oh, I got it. First I will… then this…last this… Yes, it is perfect he won't be able to resist. Now, I just have a few days until he comes, I have to prepare and set everything up. "Mum, Dad where are you?" I shouted as I ran out of my bedroom. "Down in the kitchen honey." Mum replied. "Oh… that smells good. Are you guys going to the conference in America this summer?" I asked as I sat down to have dinner with them. "Yes, why do you ask kiddo? Can you pass the salt?" Dad replied. "Uh… I was wondering since Harry is staying here, can the two of us stay here while you are in America, it is only three weeks…please?" I asked as I passed the salt across the table. My parents look at each other and had a silent deliberation between each other that they learned to do while being with each other for all the years. "Well… I don't see anything wrong with it. But, we will be leaving the hotel number and I want the two of you to call us every three days while we are gone. We will be back in plenty of to take the both of you to the train station for your seventh year at Hogwarts." Mum replied smiling. "Oh thank you so much and don't worry we will do everything that you tell us to do." I answered excitedly jumping up and hugging them.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!! The alarm clock read 7:00 AM. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. The night had been an interesting one, I kept having some very arousing dreams about this summer while I am at Hermione's place. This morning I woke up with the biggest boner I have had in the longest time. I tried a cold shower, but it didn't work. Slowly I rubbed my hands all over my slick stomach, twisting and pinching my nipples I let out a low moan. I glided my hands lower and lower then I wrapped my hands around my throbbing cock. Pumping slowly up and down, up and down moaning as I went faster and faster. I braced myself against the shower wall as I climaxed all over the shower walls and the shower floor with my loudest moan of all.

So that is all for now I hope you all like it please R & R. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I wish I did though.


	2. Chapter 2

A Mid-Summer's Night Cream

Ding-dong! "Boy get the door." Uncle Vernon shouted over the TV. I can't believe I am going to Hermione's house and it is already time to leave. Taking a deep breath, I open the door. Next thing I know I am being jumped on. Hermione's bushy hair is all on my face and I can feel her slender legs wrapped around my waist. Slowly I slide my arms around her back and guide my hands down to her arse and cup it in my hands. "Uh… Hermione you better get off my Uncle is coming. How are you?" I say as I put her down. Hermione hides her face but, not quick enough for me to miss the blush that covers her entire face.

"I am doing great. Let's go and get your stuff then." She answers. I nod and lead the way up to my bedroom. Just as I am about to lead her inside I hear…"Potter come here." coming from downstairs. "Hermione this is my room you can go on in I will be right back." I tell her as I head back downstairs. "Who was at the door boy?" Uncle Vernon asked venomously. "It was my friend Hermione Granger from school. Remember I told you that her and her parents were going to come and get me in a week." I answered "Well where are her parents then?" Aunt Petunia snapped. Well I guess they are waiting in their car." I replied looking out the window. "OK then get out of my sight, boy." Uncle Vernon said turning back to the news. I ran out of the room and back upstairs to my room and bursting in. "Hermione, where are your parents?" I asked her staring sternly at her. "They are in the car waiting for us. Damn I have missed you Harry." She stated coming in and giving me another hug. "We better get going so we don't keep them waiting to long. I packed last night so if you tell Hedwig where to go and let her out she will meet us there. I'll grab my trunk if you will grab my broom and Hedwig's cage." I said turning around to grab my trunk. "Hedwig go ahead to my house my bedroom window is open. We will be there soon. OK, ready let's go." She said turning to face me with broom and cage in hand.

"Ah, hello Harry I am Mr. William Granger and this is my wife Lisa. How are you? It has been a while." Hermione's father said as the two of us climbed into the back seat. "Hello Dr. and Dr. Granger I am fine and it is a pleasure to see you again." I replied politely. It was a slow uneventful hour ride to the Granger's house. Once we got there we drove up a long winding driveway to a huge house with manicured lawns and gardens. I stared in amazement at the gorgeous brick building in front of me as I climbed out of the car. "Welcome Harry to Granger Estate and your home for the rest of the summer." Hermione said coming to stand by my side. "Come on I'll show you to your room." She continued starting to walk away with cage and broom in hand. I grab my trunk and follow her into the house and get stopped in my tracks. "Wow, Hermione your house is beautiful" I state as I walk into the entrance way. "Thanks, now come on I'll give you a tour after you are settled in your room." She said heading for the stairs and going up. "Harry this will be your room. I am right across the hall and we will be sharing a bathroom. Is that OK with you?" Hermione told me. "Uhh…yea it is fine I am gonna get unpacked I'll come and find you when I am done." I replied turning to my trunk that I sat down at my feet. "Alright I will be in my room. Just come in when you are done." She replied walking away.

Man, this was going to be an interesting summer that was for sure. We are going to be sharing a bathroom. I will be using her towels, her shower, her spare bed, and hopefully her. Wait did I just think that I can't be thinking that she is my best friend.

The room was huge it reminded me completely of my dorm at Hogwarts there were hard wood floors, red curtains, a queen size four-poster bed with red curtains with gold stars, and there was a fireplace in the corner next to the desk that had…"Hedwig." I said walking over to her and softly stroking her feathers.

A half hour later everything is unpacked and I head toward the bathroom door to put my toothbrush and shampoo in there. I knock and don't get an answer so I walk in. A blast of steam hits my face as I hear the shower running. I can just see through the steamed up glass doors, Hermione's gorgeous, flawless, and perfect body washing herself. I hold back a groin. As I slowly and quietly creep back to the door to my room the water stops and the shower door is opened. I make a dash for the door to my room and close it just as she steps out. "Phew, that was a close call. Damn down boy." I say looking down at my now enlarged crotch. I take a couple deep breaths and steady myself by reciting different quidditch plays in my head and after at least twenty minutes my friend goes away. "This is going to be a looooooooooong summer." I say as I head into the hall and knock on Hermione's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Hermione's voice drifts airily out her door.

"Hermione it's me can I come in?" I ask

"Yea come on in." She replies. I enter the room that I had been imagining for the past week dreaming and fantasizing about. I was definitely not what I expected. There were deep blue walls with stars all over that twinkled as you looked at them. T ceiling was white but there were glow-in-the-dark stars and planets all over. "Wow, I really like your room Hermione. It fits you perfectly." I stated going to sit on the arm of the chair she was reading in.

"Do you really like it? Dad and I decorated it the year before I left for Hogwarts. So now what do you want to do this summer other than spend time with me." Hermione said closing her book and getting up from her chair and putting it back on the shelf with the rest of her collection.

"I don't know, this is the first time I have been here what is there to do?" I inquired as she lead me out of the room and headed for a set of stairs and went up.

"I'll give you a tour first. This is the family rec room. There is a big screen, a pool table, and game machines. Back down, you already know where our rooms and bathroom are at and that is all you need to worry about on this floor. Down again, This is the living room, it is where we just sit, talk, and read. Up the hall and to your right is the formal dining room, we only eat in there on special occasions. Across the hall is the regular dining room, we eat in there all the time. Up the hall some more, on your left is another bathroom, on your right is the kitchen. Hi Mum. Hi Dad. Come on Harry." She said still walking ahead of me. "Now this is my favorite part of the house." She continued.

"Let me guess, the Library." I said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha very funny Harry. But no, it is the backyard." Hermione answered smacking me playfully in the arm.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. This is gorgeous." I said walking past her out in to the yard just looking around not really paying much attention to where I was walking.

"Harry, LOOK OUT!" Hermione shouted before...

* * *

It is longer than the first chapter but I am still trying to get the hang of this so forgive me. Please R&R you know you want to. Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I don't own and characters or and of the HP books. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Mid-Summer's Night Cream

* * *

"Harry, LOOK OUT!" I shouted before…

SPLASH! Harry went head over heels into our family's large underground pool. "Harry, Harry, are you alright?" I shouted as I ran to the edge of the pool.

I did not't get an answer as I scanned the pool for my friend but he was nowhere to be seen. I took off my shoes and dove in, that is when I spotted him sitting on the bottom of the pool not moving. Panicking I swam as fast as I could to his side. I pulled him to the surface and over to the steps.

Laying him across my lap I stated giving him mouth to mouth after figuring out he was not't breathing. "Oh Harry, you can't die you just can't." I say to myself after the first breath.

Then it happened I started giving him a second breath and his arms linked around me and pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled away and looked a grinning Harry James Potter.

SMACK! Went my hand across his nicely toned arm. "Ow, what was that for?" he said still grinning while trying to hold back laughter.

"That was not funny. I thought you were going to die." I said looking as sad as I possibly could while holding back my own grin as well.

"I thought it was bloody hilarious, if you ask me." Harry stated looking all smug about what he did.

I stood up abruptly and he went tumbling back into the pool. I walked back toward the house trying to hide the glee inside me. "He kissed me. He kissed me." I kept silently repeating.

"Mum, can you bring me two towels please?" I shouted into the kitchen where I knew my parents were at.

"Yes coming dear." Mum answered as she came toward the door. "What happened to you?" she asked when she stepped in front of me.

"Harry fell in to the pool and did not't come up for a while so I dove in after him. He was just sitting on the bottom to get me to come in." I replied turning to walk away.

"Hermione, dinner is in a half hour." Mum called after me.

I returned to Harry and threw a towel in to his face just realizing that he had removed his shirt and was just sitting there taking in the sun. "Thank god for quidditch." I thought to myself as looked his six-pack tanned torso.

"Hermione, Hermione."Harry said bringing me out of my musing.

"Sorry what did you say?" I replied feeling my face start burning.

"When is dinner?" Harry asked smirking.

"It is in a half hour so let's go up stairs and get on some dry cloths." I said shooing him toward the house

As Harry ran up the stairs I stopped in the kitchen."Dad when is your conference?" I asked

"Um… I think it is the last two weeks of July." Dad replied.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. OK I am going to have to start putting my plan into progress tonight if I want to have by the time of the conference in two weeks. I thought to myself.

"Hermione, can I come in?" Harry's voice came through the door

"In a second." I replied pulling on a tee shirt. "OK, you can come in."

"Wow, Hermione you look great." Harry said stopping dead as soon as he walked into the room.

"Oh, this old thing, do you really like it?" I asked him while I tried to hold back my blush. I had put on a pair of short shorts and a blue and white spaghetti strap tank top.

"Yea you really look great in it. Can we go and have diner now, I am starving." Harry said turning to leave the room.

"Oh, sure!" I replied trying to hide the disappointment in my voice that I felt inside, because he did not't kiss me again.

That night the two of us we had a delicious steak meal with my parents. We sat and watch some movies and ate some popcorn.

"I am going to head to bed I had a long day. Night Mum, night Dad." I said getting up to head to my room.

"I am going to head to bed to. Good night Mr. and Mrs. Granger thanks for having me." Harry said getting up to follow me.

Reaching our bedroom doors I turned around and smiled at Harry. "Well, good night Harry. Sleep tight."I said heading into my room.

* * *

Harry's POV

Wow that was perfect, I got to kiss Hermione, I wish it would have happened in a different manner but oh well. I reached my room and Hermione said good night to me but, before I could reply she walked away. I thought to myself.

I pulled off my shirt and jeans and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I go in there and could here shuffling around in Hermione's room. I crept silently to her door and stuck my ear against the door.

"Oh my, Harry kissed me. I can't believe it he kissed me. I have waited for something like that to happen since first year and now it has. Now I just have a few more things to do." Hermione mumbled to her self. I then heard her walking toward the bathroom door.

I quickly got back over in front of the sink and started brushing my teeth when her door opened with a jar.

"Oh sorry Harry I forgot I am sharing this bathroom now. I'll wait in my room." She said backing out blushing in the process.

Smiling to myself I finished what I was doing and went to bed.

* * *

Oh my I just saw Harry in his boxers. I thought as I closed the bathroom door.

I knocked on the bathroom door and there was no answer so I went in and did my thing. The rest of the night I stayed up and basically I just watched the clock for a time that I knew both my parents would be in bed and I then I headed for the bathroom and went over to Harry's room and went into it.

"Harry… Harry…Harry wake up." I whispered as I shook him.

"Wha… whats wrong, are you OK?" Harry asked as he slowly awoke.

"I had a really bad dream and I can't sleep now. Can I sleep with you?" I asked with a smirk on my face that he could not't see in the dark.

"Uh…sure …but do you think this is a good idea? I mean your parents are just down the hall and could come down here at any moment." Harry asked as he scooted over.

"Yea we will be fine. They will not leave their room at all." I told him as I crawled into the bed next to him.

Curling up next to him in the warm bed I could smell his scent on the pillow. I reached behind me and pulled his arm around me and snuggled up tighter against him. The next thing I knew I could feel his little friend, that was not't so little.

"Are you sure you are all right Hermione?"Harry whispered into my hair.

I involuntarily shivered at the feel of his hot breath on my neck. "I am now, thanks to you." I replied.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

"No, I just want to forget about it. Let's just go to sleep." I said yawning.

* * *

So what do you all think I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R I am trying to update regularly but finals are about two months away and I am going to have to start studying soon. Let me know what you all think. 


	4. Chapter 4

A Mid-Summer's Night Cream

The next three weeks flew by in a blaze. Harry and I would go swimming, play exploding snaps, he even got me to play a few games of wizard chess. During this time I would sneak over to Harry's room and sleep with him at least twice a week sometimes more times.

"Hermione, Harry, can you come down here?" Dad yelled up to us.

"Yeah Dad we are coming." I answered as I grabbed Harry's hand and headed for the stairs.

"Ok you two, we are going to our conference in America. The hotel number is o the fridge along with our cell phone numbers. We will be gone for two weeks and will be back in time to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school things and then leave. There is some money on the kitchen counter if you decide you want something to eat other than what is here. Have fun and don't get in trouble." Mum said giving each of us a kiss on the head.

"Have fun sweetheart." Dad said kissing me and heading out the door behind my Mum.

I walked over to the door with Harry behind me and waved as the car backed down the driveway and out of sight.

"So what are we going to do now?" Harry asked smiling at me.

"Let's go eat breakfast now and then we can decide from there, ok." I stated heading for the kitchen.

* * *

Harry's POV 

Hermione turned away from me and headed for the kitchen as I watched the sway of her hips as she walked. I held back a moan and followed her.

"Ah…Hermione…Can I ask you something?" I asked her when I entered the kitchen.

"Well you just did, but I _like_ you so you can ask me another question." Hermione replied smirking at me.

"Ha ha very funny, anyway I was wondering if … ah… yowoubemygrlfrd?" I asked quickly hoping I wouldn't jeopardize our friendship.

"Harry repeat that and speak slower I can barely understand you." Hermione said walking over and staring into my eyes.

"I said would you be my girlfriend?" I repeated feeling my face go bright red.

"Harry… why are you embarrassed… of course I will be you girlfriend. I have liked you since I first laid my eyes on you and now you will be all mine." Hermione answered coming in and hugging me tight.

* * *

Hermione's POV 

Yes, yes, yes he is finally all mine and nobody can come between us. Now there are a few things that I have to do before…I thought to myself when Harry cut my musings off by kissing me.

We stood just inside the house kissing for a while when it started becoming more passionate so I broke away breathing heavily.

"Wow, that was… wow."I said because all other thoughts were drowned out of my head by the kiss.

The two of us had dinner that night then curled up together in front of the TV to watch a movie.

"Harry, I was wondering why me? I mean you always have girls throwing themselves at you and you choose me, why?" I asked looking up at his face from my spot between his legs.

"Well, I guess I do not go for the admirer types who just want to be with me because I am famous. I have always liked you more than a friend and I finally decided to admit it to myself." Harry replied

We finished our movie then headed off to bed and without a second thought I just followed him into his room.

"Ah… Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked looking confused and intrigued at the same time.

"We have been sharing a bed for a while now and I thought this way would be easier than me coming in later and having to wake you up." I replied smirking seductively at him.

"Hermione are you sure that is a good idea when we were sharing the bed before we were only friends. Now, however I do not think I will be able to keep my hands off of you." He replied moving in and pulling me closer to him.

"Harry, do I look like I am kidding? I did not think I was."I said walking past him and getting into bed.

That night and for the next week and a half the two of us would go to bed together after a long day of swimming, watching TV and snogging. Then the night of July 30th came.

"Harry I am going to go up to bed now I am tired and don't feel to good so I will see you in the morning." I told him giving him a kiss on the check and heading for the stairs.

"Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" Harry asked getting up and following me.

"No I will be alright I just need a good night sleep. I am going to sleep in my own bed tonight. I will see you tomorrow." I replied and went to bed.

Ok, step one is now complete. I now need to make sure Harry does not realize that I am awake. I laid in my bed for the next two hours just listening for his footsteps or voice.

"Hermione…Hermione… are you awake?" Harry said poking his head in the room.

I could hear him walking across the room so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"She must not be feeling good." Harry whispered as he got close enough to see my face. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead and left closing the door quietly.

* * *

Harry's POV

I hope Hermione is going to be alright. I do not know what I would do if she got really sick, especially the day before my th birthday. The rest of this summer is going to be interesting. Hermione is all mine forever and I know how to make sure it stays that way. I thought to myself as I got ready for bed.

I headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth when got there I poked my head in Hermione's room again to check on her and saw she was awake.

"Hermione, you should be sleeping if you want to feel better. Now crawl back under the covers and go to sleep." I told her as I walked over to tuck her in.

"But, I am not that tired." She wined as she got under the covers.

"To bad love, time to sleep. I love you." I said kidding her forehead and heading back to the bathroom.

"I love you too, Harry." Hermione said as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

* * *

What will happen next I hope you all liked this chapter please R & R. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Mid-Summer's Night Cream

* * *

I slowly crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I put my ear against Harry's door and could hear the snoring from within.

"Good he is asleep now it is time to get started." I said to myself and I left the bathroom and headed downstairs. Instead of stopping on the main floor I kept going until I reached the basement.

"Brhh…I always hate coming down here it is always so bloody cold." I thought as I rapped my dressing gown tighter around my body.

Turning on the light I looked around for where my parents had put the box of stuff for Harry's surprise party. I had owled Ron and the rest of the Weasleys and they were all going to be at my house in a few hours to help me set up the rest of the way. Ron and Mr. Weasley are going to be taking Harry to Diagon Alley so he would be out of the way until everything is ready.

After two trips I was waiting outside of my house in the steamy summer night air for the Weasleys to arrive. I looked out over the rolling hills of my family's grounds and smiled as I saw the sun rising and the form of the Weasleys in the gorgeous backdrop. Waving to them I saw Ginny's little form start running to me with her arms outstretched.

"Ginny, how are you?" I asked giving my best friend a hug.

"I am good. Where is Harry?" She replied looking around.

"He is still in bed he has no idea that all of you are coming. So I am going to go and wake him up and then Ron and your Dad can take him." I replied smiling mischievously.

Once all the Weasleys had got down to us and I hugged all of them and then lead them into the house. "So does everyone know how this is going to work? I asked everyone in front of me quietly.

Everyone shook their heads in reply. I lead Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley except Mr. Weasley and Ron into the kitchen to hide.

I walked upstairs and into Harry's room to find him curled up into a ball hugging a pillow sound asleep. I quietly walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Harry…Harry…wake up it is your birthday and Ron and his Dad are here to take you to Diagon Alley." I said shaking him gently.

Harry rolled over and opened his eyes and smiled at me. "What if I don't want to go, but want to stay here with you all day?" he whined giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Harry we can do that tomorrow I already told them that you would be delighted to go with them and get your stuff for your seventh year at Hogwarts. Especially now that Voldemort is gone and you won't have him to ever worry about again. So just go out and have fun we can celebrate later tonight just us two." I told him and pulled the cover down and pushed him out of bed.

"Oww that hurt, but, I guess you are right I'll go I can't guarantee that I will have fun because you won't be there." He replied pulling me closer and giving me a kiss.

"Now get dressed and be downstairs in five minutes" I said pulling away from him and heading for the door.

Walking downstairs I started smelling the best thing that I smelled in the house in the past couple days. "Oh shit… Mrs. Weasley you didn't have to cook anything. Harry is going to know that the rest of you are here. Go out that door all of you it leads to the back yard. Stay away from the pool. I will come and get you when it is safe." I said pushing them out the door.

"I'm sorry Hermione it is just habit I just love to cook." Mrs. Weasley apologized.

"It is alright I will take care of it don't worry I know how to cook my mom taught me." I said pushing her out the door as well.

"Hermione…where are you? Ron, mate how are you? Mr. Weasley." I could hear Harry say as he came down the stairs.

"Harry I am in the kitchen." I shouted to him.

"I didn't know you could cook." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"My mom taught me, now eat quickly you three don't want to be late I said giving Mr. Weasley a look that said we don't want him here when everyone else arrives.

The boys ate quickly and then the three of them left and I went to the back door and told everyone else to come back in and we got to work.

* * *

"How are we getting to Diagon Alley, Mr. Weasley?" I asked as we walked up a hill outside of Hermione's house. 

"We are going to be apperating did you forget that you are allowed to do that?" Ron answered laughing at me.

"Ron be nice and let's just have fun. Ok boys focus your attention on the inside of The Leaky Cauldron." Mr. Weasley said just before three pops sounded and we were flying towards The Leaky Cauldron.

"Wait a second how are we going to get our school things when we have not gotten our lists yet? Why are we really here Ron?" I asked as soon as I realized that it was impossible to get our things when we did not get ours lists yet.

"Well I knew that you would not want to go anywhere and I wanted to spend some time with you Harry mate. So Hermione made that up to get you out of the house. It was my idea to get you to come." Ron said tentatively which I thought was a little suspicious but I let it go.

"Ok let's have some fun then." I said walking into the pub portion of The Leaky Cauldron to lots of shouts and cheers.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Some stranger said walking up and shaking my hand.

"This reminds me of something…oh yeah." I thought as I walked through The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Flashback 

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this – can this be-?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter…what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, with tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old women with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

End Flashback.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, can we get out of here like now, please?" I said trying to hide myself behind Ron. 

"Sure Harry, everyone move aside we need to get through, thank you." Mr. Weasley said loudly pushing his way through the crowd and to the alleyway.

The three of us headed into Diagon Alley to just enjoy the day together and discuss things going on in our lives. It was a fun filled afternoon with shopping, talking, and eating. But, right before we left we went into Fred and George's shop to say hi.

"Ah…welcome our humble backer." George said as the three of us entered the shop.

"Hello Fred, George. How's business?" I asked as I looked around the shop and picked up some items, from inflatable swamps to skiving snack boxes.

"Business is great and getting better we will be giving Wonko's a run for their money we are even thinking of expanding by buying a shop in Hogsmeade Village." Fred told us as we were getting ready to pay for our things and get ready to leave.

"Where did George go?" I asked looking around just realizing he was not in the room any more.

"I'm coming I just had to finish the order that we just got in that I was working on before you guys walked in." George said as he came out of the back room.

"Ok…we will see you two later. We better get going boys before Hermione thinks we are going to keep you Harry." Mr. Weasley said laughing at his own joke.

"Alright I'll see you later guys." I said while paying for my stuff and following the other two out of the shop.

We walked back toward The Leaky Cauldron and then to the back room so we could apperate to the hill in the distance of Hermione's house.

"Pop, Pop, Pop" we all landed gently on the hill a short distance from the house. The three of us walked towards Hermione's house and right inside.

"Hermione, we're home…where are you?" I shouted as I walked into the house drawing my wand because of the eerie silence.

"Harry I don't think that is needed mate. Remember Dad had put a bunch of wards on the house before we left. Right Dad?" Ron said eyeing my wand.

"Yeah Harry, Ron is right everything is fine put your wand away." Mr. Weasley said

"Oh, alright let's find Hermione." I said walking into the family room and reaching for the light switch and hitting it with my hand.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted jumping out from various hiding locations.

Everyone was here including all of the Weasleys, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Wood, the rest of the Gryffindor quiddittch team, and the DA were all in the house to celebrate my 18th birthday.

"Wow… I mean what are you all doing here? How did you get here? When did you get here?" I stammered trying to get over the shock of seeing all of my friends in one place.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Everyone was saying as I walked into the room heading straight for Hermione.

"Ha ha I got you Harry. Uh Oh he does not look happy what am I going to do." I thought to myself as Harry walked towards me from across the room.

"What is all this, love?" Harry asked staring straight into my eyes with his penetrating emerald pools

"It is your birthday party, do you not like it?" I asked sheepishly.

"Like it, like it, how could I not I get to see all of my friends and future family here to celebrate with me. It is bloody brilliant." Harry said smiling at me.

The night was perfect everyone was having fun partying, laughing, smiling, and eating it was just a good time.

"Alright everyone gather round it is time for presents. Come on hurry up lets go." I shouted over all of the noise getting everyone to gather around in the living room.

"Hold on Hermione, we have to sing to him first. Ready everyone on three…one…two…three. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Harry, happy birthday to you." Seamus stated and then everyone else joined in. I peeked over at Harry and saw him getting redder and redder by the second.

"Ok, are you all happy now?" I asked receiving nods in reply. "Here you go Harry this one is from Fred and George." I said handing him a bulky package.

Harry ripped open the package and showed everyone a sample of everything in their shop along with some items that had not been put on the market yet. This process went on for hours from a broom servicing kit from Wood to a special Weasley birthday sweater from Mrs. Weasley which Harry put on right away making her beam.

"Alright Harry there are only two presents left which one do you want first?" I asked

"The bigger one." Harry said and I could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Here you go." I said handing him the bigger of the two packages.

He ripped open the paper and pulled out a muggle book of fairy tales that he looked at in amazement.

"Hermione, where did you parents get this?" Harry asked me his voice shaking slightly.

"I don't know, why, what's wrong?" I asked walking to look over his shoulder at the book in his hands.

"Oh my god, Harry is that… is that…?" I tried to ask but failed.

"Yes Hermione, that says Lily Evens, and yes that was my mother. So I think this book used to belong to her. I will ask your parents about it later. Come on give me that last present." Harry said smiling up at me and I knew he knew who it was from.

"Ok here you go but don't be too harsh on me." I said trying to hold back a grin because I knew what was coming.

Harry ripped open the paper to his last package yet again completely oblivious to the note that fell onto the floor.

"Harry something fell out." Neville said pointing at the floor at Harry's feet.

"Thanks Neville. Alright I'll read it." Harry said

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this it means that the party is starting to come to a close. Anyway as you know I love you with all my heart and this has been one of the best summers ever. Getting your birthday presents this year was very difficult so I did the best I could. I hope you like it._

_Forever yours,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_Don't read anything else out loud once everyone has left perform the reveling charm on this parchment and you will receive further instructions that I want you to follow to a T._

"What does it say mate? Read it out loud." Ron said getting tired of the silence.

"Ok I'll read it here you go:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this it means that the party is starting to come to a close. Anyway as you know I love you with all my heart and this has been one of the best summers ever. Getting your birthday presents this year was very difficult so I did the best I could. I hope you like it._

_Forever yours,_

_Hermione Jane Granger"_

"Aww that is so sweet you two are together what is in the box Harry?" Ginny asked eyeing the box with waiting eyes.

Harry reached into the box and pulled out a smaller box opening with shaking fingers.

"O my god Hermione it is beautiful." Harry said getting up and hugging me tightly to his chest.

Pulling away Harry showed everyone in the room a silver necklace with a gold snitch in the middle of it. We all ate cake and the Harry and I saw everyone out of the house saying our goodbyes and thanks for coming and then heading back inside.

* * *

"Harry I am going to go and take a bath." Hermione said giving me a kiss. 

I pulled the note from her out of my pocket and cast the revealing charm and gasped at what appeared next on the note.

* * *

That is all for now I hope you all liked it please R & R. 


	6. Chapter 6

A Mid-Summer's Night Cream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot unfortunately

* * *

"Harry I am going to go and take a bath." Hermione said giving me a kiss.

I pulled the note from her out of my pocket and cast the revealing charm and gasped at what appeared next on the note. I just kept staring at the parchment before I realized that what I was reading was true.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this it means that the party is starting to come to a close. Anyway as you know I love you with all my heart and this has been one of the best summers ever. Getting your birthday presents this year was very difficult so I did the best I could. I hope you like it._

_Forever yours,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_To get the rest of your birthday present I want you to come upstairs and remove all of your cloths and join me in this steaming HOT bath where you can wash every inch of my body._

As I finished reading I held back a groan and before I could stand I thought of Dudley naked doing jumping jacks. That thought worked tremendously. I looked down at the parchment and to my surprise words were still appearing.

_After we are done in the bath I have some plans for the both of us for the rest of the night._

I finished reading as I pictured the look on Hermione's face as she wrote this because she knew she would be torturing me.

I slowly ascended the stairs and walked into mine and Hermione's bathroom to see a completely naked Hermione sitting in a steaming hot bath looking at me expectantly.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to strip down and join me?" Hermione asked giggling.

"What if I just wanted to stand here and stare, what would you do about that?" I countered smirking as my pants were starting to become increasingly tight and uncomfortable.

"Well we will have to see about that." Hermione said reaching for her wand.

"Ok I'm coming did you think I would pass this up love. You know that I love you and that I would do anything to make you happy." I said taking off my cloths and stepping into the hot bath.

* * *

Harry sank down behind me in the tub and pulled me tight up against him and started kissing my neck and shoulders. 

"Oh Harry, that feels nice." I moaned airily.

"Oh really then this will drive you crazy love." Harry stated and before I knew it he slowly started caressing my body moving his hands from my stomach where they had been and up to my breasts.

He was squeezing, pinching, now sucking on my breasts and boy did it feel good. He then started tracing his hands slowly down my body lower and lower along my smooth legs and toward the area that I wanted for later that night.

"Harry come on let's get out this surprise is not over. I plan for it to last ALL…NIGHT…LONG." I said seductively winking at him as an afterthought.

I got out and wrapped my towel around me and headed for the door. Next thing I knew…

"HARRY. Put me down right this minute." I shouted while holding back the laughter.

"Why should I do that? I am quite enjoying the leverage I have over you right now."Harry smirked as I felt his growing erection poke me in the butt.

"Then if you are going to be like that. Where do you want to be?" I asked suggestively.

* * *

"Ughh…Hermione you are going to make me cum a whole lot sooner than both of us want." I said walking toward her bedroom. 

I pushed open the door and almost dropped Hermione on the spot. There were candles lit everywhere, the lights were dimmed, and there was romantic music playing softly.

"Hermione this is amazing." I said setting her on the bed.

I removed her towel and I looked her over for the first time. I looked at her chocolate brown eyes, to her kissable lips, then her plump round breasts, down her flat stomach to the mass of brown curls shielding her center from my eyes, and last down her shapely legs. She is beautiful. She is perfect.

"Hermione you are perfect and I mean it." I stated.

She stood up and walked over to me and kissed me passionately. Her tongue licked my lips and I gave her access immediately.

I have to remember to thank Victor Krum he sure taught her how to kiss.

She backed me slowly to the bed and then I was laying on it with her on top of me. She ground herself against my already hard cock the only thing keeping us apart was my towel.

"Mmm…this is amazing."I said and before I knew what was happening my arms were tied above me and my legs were tied to the bottom bedposts.

"Hermione, wha…what are you doing?"I asked confused and annoyed that she stopped her assault on my mouth.

"You will see in time Harry, just hold your hippogriffs."Hermione replied pulling my towel off of me.

* * *

Throwing the towel to the floor I kissed him on the lips then his chin, his neck then I sucked on his nipples for a little bit giving each of them a small nip before continuing my journey. I licked my way down his washboard stomach. 

"Thank god for quidditch." I whispered.

"What was that, did you just say 'Thank god for quidditch.', Hermione?" Harry asked smirking at me from below.

To avoid the question I grabbed his rock hard cock and did a few quick pumps to make him forget.

"Mmmm…don't…stop." Harry panted.

Instead of heeding his request I continued my journey with my mouth. Stopping just before my destination I debated if I really wanted to do what I was about to do. Then I proceeded wrapping my mouth around his perfect, throbbing erection. Experimenting I flicked my tongue over the tip a few times and I received a rewarding groan from Harry. Then I wrapped my whole mouth around his cock and took in as much as I could, I bobbed back in forth slowly at first then gradually got faster and faster and faster. I started humming to myself as I made him happy.

"Hermione…I'm…gonna…cum…"Harry shouted as he shot his load into my mouth.

"Mmm…that tastes good." I said crawling back up his body and kissing him passionately.

I released his bonds as he was coming down from his orgasm. Lying on his chest kissing him once in a while as he regained his composure I started to slowly stroke his flaccid cock.

"Now wait just one minute it is your turn now love." Harry said grabbing me by the shoulders and flipping me over onto my back.

"Is it now?" I asked jokingly.

* * *

I started sucking on her nipple and was teasing the other one with my fingers. Then I switched and then started my journey down. I skipped over her womanhood which made her groan. 

"What's wrong love did I disappoint you?" I asked smiling at her from my spot between her legs.

"Ye…mmmm."Hermione tried to answer as I flicked my finger against her clit.

I started rubbing slow circles against her clit preparing her. I then made my hand the shape of a gun and inserted my pointer finger in her soaking wet core but I stopped myself almost immediately.

"Ah…Hermione…are you a virgin?" I asked.

"Yeah I am I wanted to save it for the right time and right person, and now I have him." She replied blushing the color of Ron's hair.

"That is ok I will take it slow. Accio Dildo." I told her then using wandless magic.

A dildo came flying into my hand from Hermione's bedside cabinet. I kept pushing my finger in and out of her making sure she was completely ready. When she was I placed the dildo at her entrance and slowly started pushing it into her.

"Ahhhhhhh…No Harry don't stop. Pain is only temporary my love for you will last forever." Hermione answered me spreading her legs a little wider to allow me to push the dildo farther inside her.

I pushed it in as far as it would go and then held it steady for a little while. I pulled it out almost all the way then I pushed it back in slowly, I repeated this for a while with each push in I got steadily faster. When I could tell by the look on her face that she was going to come soon I pulled the dildo out and put my face in its place. I then tongue fucked her and rubbed her clit with my nose until she squirted her hot juices into my mouth with a loud scream.

"Hermione are you ok, I didn't hurt you, did I." I asked rubbing her stomach.

"No Harry, you didn't hurt me, it was wonderful." She replied.

We then both feel asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I was awoken by the best feeling in the world and I didn't know why I was so damn hard. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at my crotch to see Hermione head bobbing back and forth over my now rock hard cock.

I let out a low groan to get her attention she looked up at me innocently.

"Oh so now you are innocent I highly doubt that. Wait no I know that." I said smiling down at her. For that comment she nipped my dick playfully.

"So are you ready for round two?" She asked getting up and grinding her already wet pussy against my dick.

Letting out another groan I flipped her onto her back and started kissing any part of her body that I could reach. She was groaning and squirming underneath me and I continued my ministrations.

"Harry…Harry…take me…Oh Harry…please…make…love to me." She begged and whined.

"Hermione, are you…are you sure?" I asked hoping with all hope that she was because I had been waiting for this for as long as I can remember.

"Yes now, just do it." She replied sternly.

* * *

Harry using wandless magic preformed the contraceptive charm and put a condom on. I grabbed his cock and positioned him at my entrance. 

"Hermione, I love you and I always will. This will hurt, but I don't mean to hurt you I will take it slow until you say it is ok." Harry said placing his lips against mine as he started to enter.

Damn he wasn't lying. I thought that the dildo hurt this was far worse compared to it. He kept kissing me as a tear leaked out my eye. When he was finally in all the way he steadied himself and didn't move.

"Ok Harry go ahead." I said and the next second he was pulling out slowly and then thrusted back in just as slow.

He just kept thrusting in and out slowly getting faster with each thrust. I found his rhythm and I matched him thrust for thrust and groan for groan. Then we both came at the same time with such force we both collapsed breathing heavily.

"Her…mi…one…that…was…amazing." Harry panted

"Yea it was. Harry, I love you."I said right before I feel into a dreamless sleep protected in the arms of the man I love.

* * *

I hope you all liked it sorry it took me so long. There won't be any updates for a while because I have finales next week then I have a whole month off so I will update then. R &R 


End file.
